And A Hard Rain Fell
by Pale Angel
Summary: 2 years after Jin, Mugen, and Fuu went their seperate ways. Fuu now lives in Okinawa and works at a bar. Yes, brief. But I'd prefer it to be a surpise XP M for later contentMugenxFuu Possibly later JinxShino in it as well.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Samurai Champloo. I adore the series though xox and I am for the MugenxFuu JinxShino pairing.

Note: It picks up 2 years after their departure from one another. Yeah, I'm sure you've all read something just like this but oh well. Read if you will. R&R if you wish, but try to be nice, please?

Note: Written from Fuu's view point. It may jump around a bit later.

It had been two years since I had seen them. I was 18 now and lived in Okinawa. I wanted to be close to him somehow… Since we parted I got a job at a small bar, no one else wanted to hire me. Just some girl wandering by herself and worst of all in their eyes I was old to be unmarried. In spite of the scrupulous behavior of the bar owners and the people who went there, it was better than nothing. They even game me room and board.

Over the years much about me hadn't changed. My hair was now at my waist if I let it down and I suppose I seemed my age now. When you really have to face reality, those experiences make you wise up. Over the years my pink kimono became so faded and torn, so I got rid of it. Now I wore a red and white one. It closely resembled what a shrine maiden would wear. Really though, I loved the color. It's funny how certain smells, food, songs; even colors remind you of someone. I missed Jin as well; he was like a big brother really. So silent and serious, sure to do what's in your best interest. I'm sue he's happy with Shino. Nothing could stop love like that. For me though, my love was unspoken. Through many actions though you could see how we feel. Unfortunately we both were too stubborn to admit such a thing. The rains always fell so hard and I'd just gaze out the door. Hoping the traveler in the distance would be him…

Note: This is obviously a very brief intro to the story. I should be adding another chapter later tonight. So if anyone is now anticipating what's next you can watch for that. Oooh special. . .

Edit: It looked sort of sloppy the first time since I was just kind of uploading it to get something up. I went back and fixed a few things.

xox


	2. The Princess and the Pauper

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Samurai Champloo. I adore the series though 3 and I am for the MugenxFuu JinxShino pairing.

"Hey girl. Where's my sake? Hurry up!"

Fuu scouled and got the man his drink. Maybe if she thought of Mugen when he'd be drenched in the scent of sake she could get by just a little longer. Hope is all one has in situations like this, faith too.

"Fuu, once work is over we want to talk to you. It's important."

Dear, what could be so important? I bet they're firing me. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. If I don't have work or anything tying me here I could try to find him. Another journey to find another man.

I worked for a few more hours until it was rather late and all of the drunks had cleared. Then I went to the back room where Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka were waiting.

"Fuu, this is hard for us but we've gambled everything away. We'd like your help."

Mr. Tanaka nodded to his wife's request.

"If you have no money, not even to pay me this week I don't see how I can help. I really have no money myself."

"Oh, but my dear you still can be quite helpful."

A sinister smirk crept upon Mrs. Tanaka's face and then someone slapped a cloth over my face soaked with chloroform. Everything turned to a haze… What were they going to do with me? Ship me off as a slave? Sell me to a brothel? I didn't care, I was just so miserable and alone.

When I finally started to come to I heard the click of hooves upon the ground. Once my vision cleared more I could see I was in a carriage. I popped my head out the window to see who was leading this little caravan of misfortune. It was some men I had seen a time or so at the bar. After inspecting them for a moment I looked behind the carriage; two men on horses followed close behind. Abruptly we came to a stop and one man came from the carriage seat and into the carriage with me. Once in he tapped his hand on the top of the door frame and we started to move again.

"I am Hiroyuki Moto. Now, princess, here's the deal. The Tanakas have sold you to the Kadima family to marry their son. To make this look legit there are some chests of jewels and gold as a dowry. The things is though once we are there we kill everyone. That way we lose nothing but gain everything."

Fuu's eyes widened. This was just sadistic. Was she to die as well? Either way how was she to pass as a princess? Fuu worked the lump out of her throat and sat up straight to seem brave.

"How do you propose I pass as a princess?"

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a mirror and held it up before her. Her hair was pinned up with many ornate pins; her face had been painted white, her eyes and lips crimson. She had on beautifully extravagant chandelier ruby earnings. She then realized she had on a vibrant red kimono with a pearl white liner. It was all so breathe taking and obviously of the best quality. They stopped at nothing to try and pull this off.

Fuu stared at herself some more in the mirror and raised her fingers to her lips to touch the makeup, to feel if it was her under it. She pulled her fingers from her lips and looked at the red print upon them. Then she turned her hands over to inspect them. Her nails had been painted red as well and there were diamond, ruby, emerald, and other jeweled rings decorating her frail fingers.

Fuu was finally done looking at herself and trying to piece it together in her head. It was just so much to handle. The man put the mirror back in his pocket and closed his eyes.

"There on the seat next to you is the bridal veil. Put it on, no princess about to be married would show her face to others. In the mean time I am going to sleep. Good night princess."

Fuu looked at this veil. It too was red and was to be draped over all of her hair pins. She picked it up and put it on to go to sleep herself. What else was there to do?

It felt like days had passed when I started to wake. I felt the cool night air creep in onto my skin. I could hear the rain as well. It had turned the sky black and grey. The thunder clouds rolled across the sky, like dark stallions stampeding through a desert. The claps of lighting lit the sky and danced through the night. It was really kind of beautiful and peaceful, I managed to lose myself in the night sky.

The ambience of it put me into a sleepy stooper so I closed my eyes. A few minutes later I awoke again, the man in the carriage made a noise that reminded me of the ones made by a man who had been stabbed. I leaned forward and lightly placed my hand on his shoulder and he fell over smearing a trail of blood behind him.

"Aaaaah!"

God, I'm going to die aren't I? I didn't want it to end like this. Just to see him one last time and then you could kill me or torture me in any manner.

I could hear the rush of other horses outside of the carriage, crossing sides of the carriage and surrounding it. Suddenly the horses pulling the carriage let out a loud whiney and I could feel them rise to their back hooves in retaliation. Seemed the carriage was being robbed.

Fearfully I poked my head out the window and saw a group of five behind the carriage and four more in front. The men who had been with me before were all gone, probably dead. Quickly I retreated back into the carriage and dropped to the floor. The veil on my face was now moist from the rain and clung to my face as I breathed heavily.

The carriage lurched forward and stopped throwing me against the dead man in front of me. I frantically pulled myself back against the other side. Everything sounded like it was rushing through my ears. I felt as if I was going to have a heart attack. I swore I could hear my heart pounding as if it were on the floor in front of me.

A man got off of his horse; I heard his feet hit the dirt and small rocks of the road. I then could see the dark figure approaching the door. I scurried back into the other and clumsily fumbled for the door handle. Once I found it I opened it and ran out into the rain.

I just kept running, everything was so loud I couldn't hear if anyone was close behind me. My legs were pumping so fast that it felt like acid was coursing through my veins. My efforts were in vain, I felt someone grab me around my waist and I just started kicking and screaming.

"Put me down! Let go off me!"

I was drug back by the others and placed on the driver's seat of the carriage. I started to sob; I was just so weak couldn't do a thing for myself. If they were still with me it'd be ok, he'd come for me. But I was alone… All of those other times I was saved when maybe I shouldn't have been would come to conclusion tonight.

Two men were just leering at me and one reached for the veil on my face. I slapped his hand away and backed up a bit. This outraged the man and he jumped there pinning my wrists behind me. The other was started to pull my kimono up and I flailed about. I was still a virgin and regardless I didn't want this. I kicked the mans face in front of me and raised my leg to hit the other in his groin.

I bound from the seat and started running up the road. There was one dark figure standing there but I didn't care. My chances were better fighting just one. I knew the others were fast on my heel; no way they would forgive me for that. If they caught me…God I don't want to think on what they'd do. I felt a hand grab for my veil and pulled it off as I still ran forward. Then I tripped. I was done for. My sandal broke and I fell into the man before me. I reluctantly raised my head to see whom I had crashed into. Just to see who would most likely kill or rape me.

It was so hard I could barely make out his features. I squinted to try and keep some of the rain out of my eyes.

"Give her to us! That bitch is going to pay for what she did."

The other bandit whom I had kicked in the face chuckled and the one I was still against stood there. Completely apathetic.

"Why should I?"

They both got annoyed by his response and just tried to pull me away so I screamed. He unsheathed a sword from his back and cut the mans hand off.

"Don't challenge my authority. Got it!"

That voice…I squinted again and a bolt of thunder lit the sky behind him so I could see him.

"Mugen? Is…is that you Mugen?"

I stumbled forward and let myself fall into his chest and just started to cry. I tried to talk and my words were muffled and choked by my tears.

"Mugen, where have you been? I needed you Mugen…I needed you."

I was stressed that I started to feel light headed and lose conscious. I could feel my body collapsing beneath me but I never hit the ground. An unanticipated wave of heat ran through me, I was close against him in his arms. I felt so at peace, like if I were to die this minute it'd be ok.

"It's ok Fuu…I'm here, I won't leave you again. I'm…I'm sorry."

A warm drop of water fell onto my face, I must have been dreaming. Would he cry for me? Next in my dream I felt his hand on my face lightly exploring my features. Had he missed me too?

Note: Okies I shall start the next chapter but I found this would be a good stopping point for this one. R&R if you wish.


	3. Nightmares, Rushed Talks, & Wet Dreams

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Samurai Champloo and all that jazz. So, refrain from suing me. I do not have money.

Note: This probably seems like it has moved kind of fast but what do I care? You shouldn't either….Arg! o.0

I was sleeping now, stuck in a dream that I couldn't wake from. I could feel my body on the outside warm and fevered. On the inside though, my mind was so trapped and tormented. It all made me feel so filthy, worthless…Sick.

In my dream there were so many people, but I couldn't see their faces. They all were ripping at me, beating me, yelling at me. It made me feel so weak. In my mind I was screaming out but it was falling on deaf ears.

My body was so warm yet my spirit so cold. Like it had been out in the cold rain so long it had become frostbitten when the cold winds swept in and froze it to my skin; froze it there just to pain me. I could feel my body toss about. But then, I sunk down further into a bed and its covers. Holding me in your warm embrace melting my spirit I could hear you speak to me. You speak the truth and I hear it, saving my life.

The nightmare stopped and I actually managed to sleep. Once I woke everything was so dark I could barely make anything out. Wherever I was the room was quite big. I was able to make out to large windows with their blonds closed and other bits of furniture such as the enormous canopy bed I was in.

Slowly I crept out from under the covers and placed me feet on the cold hardwood floor. The room was surprisingly warm. To my surprise I then saw I was naked; I had probably been undressed so I wouldn't get sick in those cloths. Wait…Who the hell undressed me! Perverts! While I was being scatter brained and thinking about something so stupid I remembered what happened. I sprang up and found a dry robe at the end of the bed with some silk slippers and threw them on. Once I was at least covered I felt around the pitch black room until I felt a door knob. I opened it just a crack and spied out the door. There was no one in the hall so I tip toed out. In some places the floor plans creaked like an old rocking chair causing me to freeze in place. I really didn't know where I was going but once I found it I'm sure I'd know. At the end of the hall there was a very large door which looked like it led to the master bedroom. The door was open ever so slightly allowing the light and heat from a fireplace to emit from it. Disregarding who could be in there I placed my hand on the door pausing for a moment; then I slid through the open corner and shut the door behind me sure not to make a noise.

I stayed in from of the door for a bit to survey the room. It was even larger than the one I was previously in. The ceilings seemed to arc up like in a church. The floor was made of black and grey marble with large oriental rugs strategically placed. In front of the fireplace there was a small table and a cozy love seat. The walls were so beautiful; they had large scale paintings covering every inch with dragons, mountains, lush forests, and all sorts of other Japanese creatures and scenery. Lastly the bed caught my eye. It was about the same size mine had been, also with a canopy around it. The curtains were dark black and closed causing my interest to pique. I couldn't help but wonder who was in the bed.

It was strange how quickly I had gotten over the recent occurrences of being kidnapped, about raped and killed. I guess I was just trying to validate if he was a dream or not. Maybe they did sell me and refrained from killing the family? Really though that man seemed too wicked to not go through with what he had planned.

Discarding these thoughts I brought myself back to the current situation. I began to inch to the bed again and each step that brought me closer to it raised my anticipation further. It even made it seem vaguely erotic sneaking up on someone as the slept. Finally, I was at the foot of the bed and parted the curtains with my hand. Instead of looking in on them from the side I climbed up onto the bed. Luckily the bed didn't seem to move enough to disturb them. I just couldn't stop and turn back I just had to know who was asleep under those blankets.

Unfortunately there was a sheet pulled up draping their head to hide their identity. It all seemed so planned to pull me closer. They seemed seductive to me. The covers hugged their figure accentuating their bone structure. Such as the hips as they poked up then curved in just a touch at the waist; or how it clung to their abs and the ripple of muscles was visible. How their arm was strewn to the side and naked, uncovered by the sheets. It was so strong looking, so…tan. I crawled to their face like a wild cat stalking its prey. I let my hover above the sheet then peeled it back delicately.

His hand sprung forth and grabbed my arm and his eyes languidly opened like everything was moving in slow motion. The look in his eyes made me want to throw myself on him. I wanted to kiss him, feel him, just make up for all this lost time and show him how I felt. Before I could move he sat up still with his hand around my arm. His eyes bore right into mine as if he was reading my thoughts and saw my very soul. My heart began to pound as I let my moth open faintly in an attempt to speak. He was so close to me I could see the beads of sweat glisten on his body.

"Mugen…"

He didn't say anything he just kept looking at me. There was so much emotion in his eyes. Fear, concern, lust all jumbled together.

"Mugen, is this a dream?"

His posture was so seductive even how his lips parted for him to speak.

"No. You aren't dreaming Fuu. So, exactly what happened?"

"The owners of a bar I worked at were selling me off in marriage as a princess. Then I believe they were going to kill me…"

"Stop getting yourself into trouble you stupid girl."

Mugen gave me his sly grin like he always had then sighed.

"I spose you wanna know what I've been doing. Really though I don't think any explanation is necessary."

"That's not the point baka. Tell it anyways or else."

"Or else what?"

He leaned towards me with his face inches from mine. I should have known better than to say that. With him nearly on top of me I turned a bright red and lowered my head to try and hide it.

"Just what I thought. Nothing. Well since you want to know so badly all I've done is travel then I started a gang. We just steal and all that sort of stuff. Nothing I haven't done."

"How did you get this place?"

"Took it."

Fuu scowled at his unexplanatory response but didn't push it further.

"Shouldn't you get back to your room?"

Fuu's eyebrows turned down making her look so hurt. Mugen didn't quite know how to comfort her.

"Could…Could I stay with you?"

Mugen's eyes widened in amazement. She wanted to stay and sleep with him. Fuu! Mugen could feel the blood in his body rush between his legs. The thought of her lying beside him was so unbelievably arousing. Even how she looked made his body tingle. She probably didn't notice that the short silk robe was slipping off of her shoulder; and some of her hair was dangling out of place from where they had been pinned. Her makeup had still been on but the lipstick had smudged off a bit making it paler.

Impulsively Mugen raised his hand to her collar bone and let his fingers run down to the top of her breast that was trying to peak out of the robe. He could feel the shiver that jolted through her body from this contact and it just urged him to do so much more. Reluctantly he pulled his hand away from her delicate body, that creamy white skin. It had felt so good; softer than the silk robe on her.

"I'm sorry…"

Mugen let his body drop back onto the mattress and acted as if he had already fallen asleep. Fuu laid beside him and pulled the sheets up over herself falling asleep faster than she expected. Now it was Mugen's turn to be troubled in his dreams, his though were far more pleasant.

Mugens body felt almost numb to him from all of the tension building within him. This by far was the best dream he ever had. It wasn't like he had never dreamt about a woman in a sexual manner but when it was about Fuu it was overwhelming. In his dreams he could be open with her and express himself in any manner. Whatever was going on in his dreamed caused him to moan in delight pulling Fuu from her slumber.

"Mmm Fuu…"

Fuu stifled a laugh and blushed. She was actually flattered that he was moaning her name?

Wow Fuu aren't you demented. Flattered by a man moaning in pleasure…moaning your name.

Fuu glanced over at him and did he ever look happy. Then and there she confirmed he had to feel the same about her. She turned herself around again about to shut her eyes yet again and he let out another moan. She smiled to herself and shut her eyes trying to ignore the feeling that shot through her.

Note: Um…I like food.


	4. Beauty & the Beast

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Samurai Champloo. Sad (

Note: Mugen and Fuu's cloths are the frilly Victorian sort. Think of Fuu's hair and dress as what Marie Antoinette would wear and Mugens suite that of what King Louis would wear. In other words frilly, lacey, elegant. o.0 I am not completely insane….leave me alone ;; By the way this chapter has the **sexual** stuff...I tried not to make ittoo graphic.I feel like a pervert hahaha.

The embers of the fire had died down and now were barely glowing. Fuu felt so warm and at home. She stretched out her arms and moaned as she did so. She didn't want to wake up and had no reason to. Mugen was now looking down at her, she was right on top of him sprawled out and disheveled in appearance. Her hand was thrown across his chest and the other at his side. Her breath was tickling his stomach and her leg rested between his legs pressing against his member. She started to stir again and squirmed around on him. He was literally about to burst. His dream last night was already enough and now this? If he could just swallow his pride maybe he could just tell her everything.

She let out one last moan as her eyes fluttered open. Gradually she lifted herself up supporting her upper body with her arms.

"Oh my god! Mugen!"

"Why are you yelling at me! You're the one that's on top of me, not the other way around!"

Mugen was on the verve of yelling I love you Fuu and just pinning he down. He didn't want to be rough with her though, he wanted to make her really fall in love with him; make her beg to have him. Suddenly Mugen bit his lip thinking of all these things and made himself bleed.

"Fuck!"

Fuu shook her head and placed her finger on his lip wiping the drop of blood away and stuck her finger into her own mouth.

"Baka."

Mugen's jaw dropped at what she had done. To avoid jumping atop her and screw her senseless he jumped out of bed and pulled his shirt on. Fuu was taken back by this since she was unaware of the effect that she just had on him.

Mugen was in the doorwy and seductively tossed his head back and threw all caution to the wind.

"Fuu…Have dinner with me tonight?"

"Wh huh you? I…"

"At 6 I'll send someone to bring you cloths and help you get ready. I'll see you then."

Mugen shut the door and fell back on it.

"I can't believe I did that. She probably thinks I'm an idiot."

Mugen shook this off and went to go clean himself up. Unlike her he feared it might take all day until he was cleaned and presentable.

Fuu felt like she was floating on cloud 9 and there were butterflies in her stomach. He really asked her to dinner.

"Oh my god! He just asked me on a date didn't he!"

Fuu squealed with delight and hugged the life out of a pillow. She felt as giddy as a young girl in…Wait she was a young girl in love.

"I'm so happy!"

Fuu flung herself into the pillows and kicked her feet frantically. Maybe there were some perks to being kidnapped; At least when he was there to save her.

Fuu went back to sleep so things would go by quicker. She just wanted it to be 6 already. Before she knew it there was someone rapping on the door.

"Come in."

In walked a short stocky woman with a box in one hand and shoes in the other with a dress draped over her arm.

"Hello dear. I am Mrs. Kami. Now sit up and let me get to work."

Fuu did as she was told and the woman sort of waddled over to her and set the things she had beside Fuu. Quickly she undressed fuu and pulled the clothing on her.

"Now dear, just to warn you before I pull these strings these cloths are imported. This here is a corset."

"A corset? What's a cor."

The woman pulled the strings cutting Fuu off. She kept yanking at the strings until it was all laced and tight as could possibly be. Next the women made Fuu stick her arms out and pulled the top of the dress on her and zipped it up the back. She then handed Fuu some bloomers and snapped her finger sat Fuu implying for her to hurry. Once Fuu had pulled them up she set the skirt bottom on the floor.

"Step in the middle dear."

Fuu did so quickly and the old woman pulled the skirt up and buttoned it in the back.

"There, you look lovely. Now for your hair and makeup. Sit."

The woman sort of shoved Fuu down on the beds edge and pulled a cloth from her box. Frantically she rubbed all of the remaining makeup from Fuu's face. Once clean she pulled out powder and a large puff then dabbed it all over her face. Next she applied some red lipstick and tossed the makeup back in her container.

God this lady is in such a hurry. It can't be that late. Ow!

The lady was now brushing Fuu's hair out roughly causing Fuu's head to be yanked back. Finally the lady stopped brushing it and drug Fuu near the fire.

"Sit on the couch there. This will take a minute. Mrs. Kami stuch a thin two pieced iron on the fire embers to heat it then walked over to Fuu.

What the hell is this crazy old woman going to do with that!

Fuu then calmed down when she saw spiral curls fall down on her shoulders as the woman wrapped her hair around the iron and let it go. With how rushed this lady was it didn't take as long as it may have for her to curl all of her hair.

"One moment dear I need to get my things over here."

"Alright ma'am."

Mrs. Kami started to pin Fuu's curls up on her head.

"Done."

Fuu was relieved the woman was done pulling at her hair and sighed.

"Look."

Mrs. Kami pulled a fairly large mirror from her box to show Fuu how she looked. Fuu's eyes widened and she gasped. This was the second time she had seen such an extreme transformation. He face was fairly pale looking and glittered like the stars from the talc powder on them. Her lips stood out and looked so seductive with rose red on them. Her hair and dress were of some foreign manor which she did not recognize but still gorgeous.

"Where is this hair style and these cloths from?"

"France my dear."

"Oh."

Fuu stood up and got a bit light headed from lack of air.

"What time is it Mrs. Kami?"

'Time for you to go to dinner. Follow me."

Mrs. Kami led her to a large dining room where Mugen was standing at the far end in front of a fire place with a cozy table for two behind him. From behind he looked so different from his usual self, so clean cut. His hair had been pulled back into a pony tail and he had on some strange but elegant clothing as well. When he turned around her took her breath away, literally. Mugen too was quite awe struck.

"I hope you both like what I have done with you."

Mrs. Kami chuckled and walked off. Obviously his appearance had been her doing as well.

Mugen pulled out a chair on once side and sat Fuu then himself across from her. In spite of their odd garb it was still very romantic looking with the pair trying to sneak a peak at each other secretly.

"You look very nice Fuu."

"So do you Mugen."

Mugen focused on her boobs for a minute. The corset made them pop right up and out of that dress. It made him just want to reach forward and squeeze them or even run his tongue over them. He could see them rise and fall with each breath of hers just begging to be let out.

They both quietly ate there dinner and awkwardly sat there staring at each other for hours. Mugen rose from his seat and put his hand out to Fuu to help her up and escort her to her room. Once they were up the stairs and at her door he gave her a passionate kiss goodnight and hurried to his room. Fuu raised her fingers to her lip.

He kissed me! I can't believe he kissed me!

Fuu entered her room and sat on the bed trying to think of what she should do, at the same time Mugen was sprawled out on his back on his bed.

Mugen raised his head to the patter of feet on the floor stopping just at his door. He knew it was her and what he wanted worked. She had come to him. Fuu put her hand on the door knob then stopped and turned away but Mugen opened the door and pulled her into his arms kissing her lustily. They stumbled into the room still embracing one another. They pulled away from each other to catch their breath and strip each other. Mugen twirled Fuu around unbuttoned her skirt, unzipped the top, and yanked the corset string out. He left her to slip those things off as he tugged his own apparel off of his body. Mugen was undressed much quicker than her and then Fuu let the last thing the bloomers slip to the floor.

Mugens eyes expored her body from behind and was amazed at how beautiful she was. He hoped that she never took any of his jeers seriously; he never did mean any of it.

He could feel she was too embarrassed to turn around but he wanted to see her so badly. Mugen placed his hand on her shoulder and gradually turned him towards her. Fuu's head was down still in embarrassment but quickly rose when she saw his member. Her whole face was now beat red. Mugen gave her a sly grin proud of her response to him. Mugen lifted Fuu up bridal style and dropped her on the bed.

"This night you'll never forget."

Mugen gave her a wide grin which quickly left his face and was replaced with a very sultry look. He then crawled above her and started kissing her neck moving lower to her collar bone and continuing down to her breasts stopping briefly to lavish them with attention; he flicked his tongue out over her nipples and swirled it around them making her moan with delight.

I can't believe this is happening…with Mugen. Oh god, it feels so good.

Mugen was now at her belly button and placed his hand on her stomach to hold her in place. He then went to work.

"Mmmugen!"

Fuu was surprised by what was happening but too overwhelmed by the pleasure to stop him. Mugen kept flicking his tongue on her clit and slid a few fingers in her. He kept licking and sucking at a constant rhythm until she was thrusting towards his face and her legs started to shake as she reached her climax.

"Mugen!"

He love hearing her yell his name like that it just sent shivers up his spine. Fuu was now panting, trying to catch her breath from the experience. Fuu decided she should repay him for what he did for her so she abruptly flipped him over onto his back.

"Fuu what."

Fuu placed her finger on his lips to hush him and ran her fingers lightly down over his chest and stomach making his muscles twitch from the wanted touch. Fuu then kissed are his waist and took his member into her hands and licked the tip. Mugen through his head back as she continued to lick it like an ice cream cone. She then wrapped her lips around the tip and began sucking and swirling her tongue as her head bobbed up and down. Faster and faster he knew he was about to cum and decided to warn her so she wouldn't be put off by the experience.

"I'm going to cum Fuu."

She just began to suck even faster and placed her hand around the base moving it up and down with her mouth. He was too big for her to fit entirely in her mouth. It took barely a few seconds before he arched his back and came in her mouth. Fuu swallowed as much as she could other than the bit that was dripping down her face from the corner of her mouth. This riled Mugen up even more if that was even possible. Fuu wiped it off with her finger then licked it off.

"Now for the really good stuff."

Mugen flashed her a grin again and pulled her legs up from under her causing her to land on her back with him positioned between her legs. He lowered himself until his face was right by her ear.

"I…I love you Fuu."

Fuu felt as if her heart had exploded from joy or something. She flung her arms and legs around him and started kissing him like crazy. Reluctantly Mugen broke the kiss.

"Does that mean you feel the same? Or are you just using me for sex?"

Fuu slapped him playfully and looked him right in his eyes.

"You're such a baka Mugen, of course I love you."

With that they began to make out again and grope one another. Finally enough sexual tension was built this could not appease them.

Mugen and Fuu were up all night and well into the next day making quite a ruckus. Anyone in a 10 mile radius could probably hear them moan and scream with delight. Finally after countless sex sessions they collapsed on top of each other to sleep the rest of the day away.


End file.
